Main Menu
The main menu. Just as it sounds, this is your central hub in the game. Below are the accessible features and a brief description. We'll break it down by parts of the screen - top half and bottom half. Top half of screen At the top left of the screen are your current AP (Action Points). At the top middle of the screen is your current Gold. At the top right of the screen are your current Gems. Event - Here you can check current events running. Invite - This is where you can find your friend code to give to others, and where you can input a code you may have received from someone else. Entering a code will give both you and your friend free hero summon cards! (Please note that the benefit can only be received once per account) Giftbox - Open your gifts that you receive here, both from other players, and from the event system. You may receive items every day, so check here often. If there is an exclamation mark, there are gifts waiting for you to open. (Many gifts you receive will go to either your Inventory, or to your currencies. Also showing in the upper half on the left side is your nickname, your Sector, Class, and Ranking points. Inventory - You'll need to access and manage this often! See Inventory Management for more info. Quests - The main and sub quests area is where you will receive quests and turn them in. If there is a "?" next to these icons, you should go there to accept/complete your quests and collect your reward! For more details, see Accepting quests. Bottom half of screen Portraits of your heroes - There are three portraits of your heroes which shows you what your default choice of heroes are for your battles. You can click on each portrait to see more information about them, including change what they have equipped. To see more information, check out Getting ready for battle, and Decks. Battle - This takes you to the map, which is where you will start your journey! See "Battle" map for more info. (Please note: if at any time you are stuck in a menu, you can press the green arrow at the bottom right to take you right back to the Main Menu. Alternatively you can just press the back button on your device to get to the same place.) Decks - This takes you to the Deck management menu where you can see all three of your decks, modify them, and enhance your heroes. For more detailed info, see Decks. Store - You can purchase more Gems, AP, heroes, and items here. Social - This is where you can search for people in your Kingdom, start and receive chats with other players, and manage your friend's list. Menu - From here you can access Rankings, Options, the Wiki database you are looking at now, and Log out. Clan - This is where you start your MMO experience in EoC! You may join a Kingdom, a Clan, or create a Clan here. For more information about this please see the section on Clans and Kingdoms.